dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns
Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns '' (known in Japan as ''Geo Adventure: The Great Geo Power! ジオアドベンチャー：グレートジオパワー！) is a platform game developed by Traveller's Tales and Eurocom Entertainment Software and published by Universal Interactive. It was released in some years between 2002 and 2003 for PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Microsoft Xbox and Gameboy Advance. is the fifth installment in the ''Geo Adventure'' series. It is the first platform game in the series not to be developed by "Balls" (who had left the series to develop some Greeny Phatom games) and the first game in series to be released in the sixth-generation. The game's story centers on Gree Guy and Arthur Timothy Read had a plan to destroy Geo Guy, so he need to collect all Geo Tokens to Kill Gree Guy and Arthur Read. Gameplay Coming soon! Plot Coming soon! Development Universal Interactive (Universal Interactive Studios at the time) and "Balls" announced on December 15, 1998 that a fourth game in the ''Geo Adventure'' series would be titled Geo Adventure 4. However, The plans were cancelled in 2000 because "Balls" ended its deal with Universal Interactive Studios, before development of the game was complete. After the cancellation of Geo Adventure 4 in 2000, Universal Interactive begin a development of Geo Adventure: Gree Guy's Returns. On September 21, 2000, Konami and Universal Studios announced that they had entered an agreement that would enable Konami to publish a Crash Bandicoot ''game and a ''Geo Adventure game for next-generation game systems, with Universal Interactive (Vivendi Games) handling the production of the games. was first shown at E3 2002 under the title Geo Adventure: The Great Escape, but the title was later change to prevent copyright issues with Ubisoft's Rayman 2: The Great Escape. Gallery Cover Arts Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 cover NTSC.jpg|PlayStation 2 cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns Xbox cover NTSC.jpg|Xbox cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns XBOX Greatest Hits.jpg|Xbox Platinum Hits cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 cover NTSC-J.jpg|PlayStation 2 Japanese cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 back cover NTSC-J.jpg|PlayStation 2 Japanese back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns Xbox cover NTSC-J.jpg|Xbox Japanese cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns Xbox back cover NTSC-J.jpg|Xbox Japanese back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns GameCube cover NTSC-J.jpg|GameCube Japanese cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns GameCube back cover NTSC-J.jpg|GameCube Japanese back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 cover Greatest Hits.jpg|PlayStation 2 Greatest Hits cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 cover PAL.jpg|PlayStation 2 PAL cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 cover Platinum.jpg|PlayStation 2 Platinum cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 cover Konami the Best.jpg|PlayStation 2 Konami the BEST cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 back cover NTSC.jpg|PlayStation 2 back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 front and back cover NTSC.jpg|PlayStation 2 front and back cover Geo Adventure Gree Guy's Returns PS2 disc NTSC.jpg|PlayStation 2 disc Screenshots Arthur Read is about to crushed from Steam Roller by Geo Guy.jpg|Cutscene : Arthur Read is about to crushed from Steam Roller by Geo Guy Geo Guy is standing Arthur Read got flatten.jpg|Cutscene : Geo Guy is standing Arthur Read got flatten Category:Video games Category:Non-Geo's World games Category:Geo Adventure Category:Games featuring Geo Guy